harrypotterfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur Weasley er Far til Ronald Weasley. Han arbejder også i Ministeriet for Magi. Han er også sviger far til Harry Potter. Besøg progaming274 https://www.youtube.com/progaming274 Arthur Weasley er gift med Molly Weasley (født Prewett). De mødte hinanden på Hogwarts og blev gift kort efter de forlod skolen. De har sammen syv børn, seks drenge og en pige. De hedder Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, tvillingerne Fred Weasley og George Weasley. Den yngste brorRon Weasley er Harry Potter's bedste ven. Senere bliver han Harrys og Hermiones svigerfar. Det yngste barn, Ginny Weasley, er den første pige der er født i familien i over hundrede år. Arthur Weasley er meget interesseret i mugglere og hans inderste ønske er at finde ud af, hvordan fly holder sig i luften. Familien Weasley er en meget stor del af Harrys liv. Han bor der til tider,og betragter dem som sin familie. Han har mange gange fået hjælp af familien,og hans bedste ven Ronald er også et medlem af den store Weasley-familie. Familien er kendt for at være meget fattige, men stadig dygtige troldmænd og hekse. Familien består også udelukkende af fuldblods-troldmænd. Før vi bevæger os ind i familiens mange medlemmer, skal i tage et kig på denne stamtavle for familien, her! Men her vil vi kun ligge vores blik på følgende personer (i rækkefølge efter alder): Arthur Weasley,Molly Prewett Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred- og George Weasley (tvillinger), Ronald Weasley og Ginny Weasley. Vi lægger ud med: Arthur Weasley Arthur Weasley er født den 6. februar 1940. Han er gift med Molly Prewett, og har fået 7.børn, som alle bærer efternavnet Weasley. Deres navne er følgende (i rækkefølge efter alder): Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred- og George (tvillinger), Ronald og Ginny. Han er søn af Septimus Weasley og Cedrella Black. Han har en bror, Bilius Weasley. Han er en høj, tynd og rødhåret mand, som bruger briller. Han har tidligere arbejdet i Ministeriet for Magi, under afdelingen Misbrug af Mugglergenstande, men bliver i HBP (Half-Blood Prince/Halvblodsprinsen) forfremmet til leder af Kontoret for Sporing og Konfiskation af Ulovlige Forsvarsbesværgelser og Talismaner. Han er meget interesseret i muggler-genstande, og hvordan de virker. Han er imod Lord Voldemort, og er medlem af Fønixordenen. Molly Prewett (Molly Weasley) Molly Prewett er født den 30. oktober 1950. Hun er gift med Arthur Weasley, og har fået 7.børn,som alle bærer efternavnet Weasley. Deres navne er følgende (i rækkefølge efter alder): Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred- og George (tvillinger),Ronald,og Ginny. Hendes niece er Ignatius Prewett som blev gift med Lucretia Black. Hun er beskrevet som en lille tyk heks med rødt hård. Hun er meget kærlig af personlighed, men også en streng husmor. Hun er også bekæmper af Lord Voldemort og medlem af Fønixordenen, hvor hun for det meste gør rent i deres hovedkvarter. Bill Weasley Bill Weasley er født den 29. November 1970. Han er den ældste af Arthur- og Molly Weaslys børn. Han meddeler i Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen, at han skal giftes med Fleur Delacour. Han er høj, tynd og har flammende rødt hård. En rigtig charmetrold! Han gik på Hogwarts-skole for Hekse og Troldmænd i perioden 1982-1989. Han var vejleder for kollegiet Gryffindor. Han arbejder nu for en Gringotts bank i Egypten. Han er også bekæmper af Lord Voldemort og medlem af Fønixordenen. I Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen bliver han bidt af varulven Fenris Gråryg, men han bliver ikke en varulv, fordi han ikke blev bidt imens Fenris Gråryg var en varulv. Charlie Weasley Charlie Weasley er født den 12. December 1972. Han er lille, tynd og rødhåret som resten af familien.Han ligner sine to mindre brødre Fred og Georg ret meget.Han gik på Hogwarts i perioden 1984-1991.Han var vejleder og Quidditch anføre,for kollegiet Gryffindor,og en legendarisk søger.Han arbejder med drager i Rumænien. Han er også bekæmper af Lord Voldemort og med i Fønixordenen. Han vendte ikke tilbage for at hjælpe med at bekæmpe Lord Voldemort, men det kan jo stadig nås i den sidste Harry Potter bog. Percy Weasley Percy Weasley er født den 22. August 1976.Han er høj, tynd og han bruger briller, som sin far, selvfølgelig også rød håret. Han har så godt som ingen humor og er meget ”ordentlig”. Han gør hvad han for besked på, og det er også grunden til at han må ligge under for en masse drilleri fra Fred og Georgs side. Han gik på Hogwarts i perioden 1987-1994. Han var vejleder for kollegiet Gryffindor. Han arbejder i Ministeriet for Magi under Barty Ferm. Han har en del problemer på hjemmefronten, fordi han ser Harry som en forvirret og farlig dreng. Fred og Georg Weasley Fred og Georg er født den 1. April 1978. De er enæggede tvillinger, og det vides ikke hvem der er født først. De er begge små og tynde med flammende rødt hård – kan man forvente andet? De er begge med på den værste og kan finde på alt. De kender også Hogwarts ud og ind og har givet Filch Argus flere problemer end nogen andre elever. De er begge baskere på Gryffindors Quidditch hold. De er også begge utrolig gode til magiske tricks og besvavelser. De gik på Hogwarts i perioden 1988-1996, ved forår forlod de selv skolen for at åbne en spøg og skæmt forretning. De er begge imod Voldemort, men endnu ikke medlem af Fønixordenen. Ronald Weasley Ronald Weasley er født den 1. Marts 1980. Han er høj og tynd. Han har en stor næse og store hænder og føder. Igen med rødt hår. Han er bedste venner med Harry Potter og Hermione Granger. Han står altid i skyggen af den utrolige Harry Potter. Han for heller ikke så meget opmærksomhed i familien pga. hans mange andre brødre, og fordi han ikke er noget specielt indenfor magi. Han har svært ved at tage ting seriøst og vil meget gerne være noget stort. Han er en meget dygtig skak-spiller. Han er vejleder for Gryffindor og er målmand på deres Quidditch-hold. Han går på Hogwarts i perioden 1990-1996. Han stopper et år før han rigtig skal, for at tage med Harry Potter ud for at finde de sidste Horcruxer. Han er også imod Voldemort. Ginny Weasley Ginny Weasley er født den 11. August 1981. Hun er den mindste i Weasley-familien. Hun er lille, tynd og har flotte brune øjne og er rødhåret … Hun ligner Fred og George meget. Hun går på Hogwarts i perioden 1991-? Vi ved ikke hvornår hun stoppede på skolen, men højst sandsynligt i 1998. Hun går på kollegiet Gryffindor og er en meget dygtig heks. Hun er også imod Voldemort. Nu har vi været hurtigt i gennem de mest betydningsfulde medlemmer af Weasley familien. For mere information om de forskellige personer, kan man i kigge i leksikonet Vindelhuset Familien Weasley bor i Vindelhuset tæt ved den lille muggler landsby Ottery St. Catchpole. Det er dog ikke hele den store familie som bor i Vindelhuset. Følgende medlemmer bor der: Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred og George (tvillinger), Ronald, og Ginny. I "Fønixordenen" er Percy flyttet hjemme fra. I "Halvblodsprinsen" flytter Fred og George også for at starte en spøg og skæmt-forretning i Diagonalstræde.Vindelhuset er bygget af delvis kampesten og bindingsværk. Det er flere etager højt og kroget, med en masse tilbygninger. Det ser ud til at være lige ved at vælte, men bliver højst sandsynligt stående ved hjælp af magi. Der er fem små knejsede skorstene på et fint rødt tag. Det må passe utrolig godt til familiens hårfarve. Der er en garage tæt ved huset, som er lige ved at falde sammen. Den er fuld af muggler-genstande, ligesom resten af huset. I Gården går der adskillige brune og fede høns, der skraber i jorden. Foran døren til huset er der et skilt hvor der står skrevet: Vindelhuset. I deres have er der en masse ukrudt, plus et væld af Havenisser. Arthur Weasley er alt for god ved dem og derfor har de så mange. Weasley VS. Malfoy Draco. Malfoy håner Ronald Weasley, igennem hele Harry Potter serien med hvor fattige de er i hans familie. Det er grunden til at Draco og Ronald har været i en del kampolace gennem de forskellige Harry Potter-bøger. Det samme gælder Ronalds far, Arthur, som i "Hemmelighedernes Kammer" kommer i håndgemæng med Lucius Malfoy.